


The weirdness of a Thursday

by Haleyeah



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyeah/pseuds/Haleyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a normal Thrusday afternoon soon escalated into something much more when Koyama finds something on Shige's laptop. Chaos ensues as all members have input on the newly risen situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Weirdness of a Thursday**_  
 **Title:** The weirdness of a Thursday  
 **Starring:** NEWS, mentions of KAT-TUN and Hey! Say! Jump, among others XD  
 **Genre:** Friendship? and others...  
 **Summary:** What started out as a normal Thrusday afternoon soon escalated into something much more when Koyama finds something on Shige's laptop. Chaos ensues as all members have input on the newly risen situation.  
 **Warning** : A total crack-fic, I wrote this in response to something I found online earlier, and with a pretty high fever, so yeah you've been warned =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't the boys, don't I wish I did though =)

It started out as a normal Thursday, or rather an unusual Thursday as all six members of News sat around the living room lounging about quite happily. Unusual because it hardly ever occurred that the members were all free to meet, even more unusual was it because they hadn’t gone out, but had just simply gotten together at one of their apartments.

They all happened to be at Kato Shigeaki’s home, for a number of reasons. One being that Kato was the only one who had adequate room for all six of the young men to enjoy comfortably. Reason two being that Shige, being Shige kept his place impeccably clean, unlike a few of the members who rarely had time to clean their homes. And reason three being that Shige was the best cook, and so supplied all the food necessary to keep the members content and full.

The group had just polished off the latest catch Shige had made, from earlier fishing in the week, and now they sat conversing calmly, relaxed and quite full, while Shige cleared up the mess they’d left behind on the table.

Koyama, in true Koyama fashion made himself quite at home in his best friends house, and had just turned Shige’s laptop on, and was busily typing a new search.

Masuda meanwhile flipped through one of the magazines on the coffee table, reading through an interview that Nakamaru had recently given concerning the old drama he’d starred in with him previously.

Yamapi and Ryo were both lightly fighting over the remote, Ryo demanding that they watch a new American action movie that had recently started playing, while Yamapi insisted on turning the channel to the news, so he’d be able to check the weather for his next flight to Taiwan.

Tegoshi meanwhile circulated the room, occasionally glancing at the framed photos Shige had posted around the room. His turn about the room eneded behind Koyama who had just let out a gasp.

“WHAT?!” He cried loudly, staring at the screen with a look of bewilderment.

“What is it?” Tegoshi asked, curiously, peering around Koyama to read the article.

“WHAT?!” Tegoshi cried indignantly staring at the screen as though it had let out a string of dirty profanities.

“What’s wrong with you two drama queens?” Ryo called across the room.

“It’s King!” Tegoshi replied, before turning an pointing a finger at the screen, “that’s what’s wrong.”

Shige came into the living room, drying his hands on the front of his jeans, and stared around at his friends wondering what had happened.  
Ryo jumped from his seat, and swiftly made his way to two distressed members, and peered at the screen, quickly scanning the contents of the article.

“WHAT?!” He cried, echoing the earlier two in both voice and expression as he stared at the screen indignantly.

“Well that’s not normal,” Yamapi commented, arching a quizzical brow at the three who stood hunched over the laptop.

“You better not be downloading files on that,” Shige warned.

“I didn’t download anything, all I did was make a search on us, and I found THIS!” Koyama exclaimed, pointing disgustedly at the screen.

“How about sharing?” Masuda asked, helpfully.

“This site says we’re a bunch of wimps!” Ryo replied, his face clearly showing his offence.

“Wimps?” Yamapi asked, puzzled.

“Because Johnny-san moved the date of our single release!” Tegoshi wailed.

“So, they’re calling us wimps because Johnny-san moved the date of our single release?” Shige asked, slowly, thinking there must be something sensible written in the article.

Koyama, Ryo, and Tegoshi all nodded their heads in unison.

“Well that clears up a lot,” Yamapi said, before turning back to the television.

“Yep,” both Shige and Masuda agreed.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Tegoshi said.

“They said we’re wimps,” Koyama said.

“That we’re afraid of some Korean pop stars!” Ryo burst.

“Huh?” was the only reaction that Masuda, Yamapi and Shige could give.

“Just read it,” Koyama ordered, before moving the laptop from it’s spot on the desk to the coffee table, where the three could easily read it.

Together the three leaned in and read, moments later Masuda let out a yelp, “WHAT?!” While Shige shook his head, and muttered, “this is just stupid.”

Yamapi however seemed unaffected, and merely shrugged.

“Now do you see?” Koyama asked.

Masuda nodded, still staring at the screen in horror.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Shige said, “I mean it’s not like we decided to move the date, it was Johnny-san.”

“But the paper says WE backed down from TVXQ,”Ryo cried.

“But WE didn’t,” Shige reiterated.

“But it says we did!” Koyama said.

“So what? Besides why would look at a site like that? I mean look at the title “ALL KPOP” Obviously it’s going to have a slanted view of Jpop music like ours,” Shige explained reasonably.

“But they make it seem like we’re scared of these TV people!” Tegoshi wailed.

“First of all it’s TVXQ, second of all we’re not scared, so you shouldn’t be getting worked up about this, especially since you don’t seem to know who TVXQ is,” Shige responded, trying to calm the group.

“Of course we know who TVXQ is,” Koyama said, “They’re one of the most popular boy groups in Korea, and have risen to be one the most popular bands in Japan as well.” Silence greeted the statement, as everyone merely gaped at Koyama.

“What? I do read occasionally you know!” He said, hotly.

“Right, let’s pretend we believe you,” Shige said, before again turning to the rest trying to calm them.

“You know what? Whatever!” Ryo bellowed, silencing everyone, “I say we go to Johnny-san and demand we revert to old date for release!”

“YEAH!” Masuda cried in agreement.

“That won’t do anything, besides aggravate Johnny-san,” Shige cut in, thinking that if indeed the four decided to do something as idiotic as that they’d get into quite a bit of trouble, and may even be put on hiatus again.

“But it says ‘Johnny’s NEWS backs down from TVXQ!’” Tegoshi cried, pointing dramatically at the screen.

“And it also says that they’re on the same level as Johnny’s now,” Masuda added.

“That’s just one person’s” Shige began, but was cut off by a hysterical Tegoshi.

“But I joined Johnny’s because it was the ELITE! How can these weirdo Korean pop stars come and be on our level?!” Tegoshi asked.

“Again, I tell you, you need to stop being so superior,” Koyama said.

“Sorry, it’s unconsciously done.” Tegoshi replied, automatically giving Koyama a full grin.

“Right, like we haven’t heard that before,” Masuda muttered, with an eyeroll.

“Alright, calm down, now, nowhere in the article does it say that we’re ‘wimps’ as you all put it,” Shige pointed out.

“But it says ‘the reason for the delay by NEWS is probably because they’re afraid to go head to head with sales and in charts, NEWS has had 11 straight #1’s on the oricon and that streak could very well be broken if they faced off against TVXQ. For NEWS sake, it was wise for them to make that decision.’” Koyama said, reading off the screen.

“That’s just one guys opinion of things,” Shige said. “And your reading into it too much, it doesn’t say we’re wimps.”

“But it implies it!” Masuda said.

“Alright I say we call up this JRA guy and Johnny-san and demand they change the single release date!” Ryo declared.

“Will you stop!” Shige cried, annoyed already.

Yamapi nodded, “besides it doesn’t change anything, I mean people seem to think we’re sissy’s anyway.”

This time all eyes were directed to the brunette, that he glanced back in surprise.

“What did you say?” Ryo asked, perplexed.

“Who said that?!” Koyama demanded.

“Well, in comparison to the other Johnny groups, a lot of people have pegged us as weaklings,” Yamapi explained, nonchalantly.

“We are not weaklings!” Tegoshi declared, “just look at our sales, we’re one of the stronger groups in Johnny’s!”

“I don’t mean in sales, obviously we’ve got some of the higher sales within the company, I’m talking about character,” Yamapi explained.

“So you’re saying people think we’re weak in that if we got into a fight we’d lose?” Shige asked slowly, trying to comprehend how anyone could possibly have such a thought.

Yamapi nodded affirmatively, “Jin makes fun of us about that all the time.”

“Oh, Hell No!” Ryo roared, now really just shaking from aggravation. Ryo wasn’t one who took any sort of insult lying down.

“We’re calling KAT-TUN now, and we’ll see who beats who,” Ryo said, as he stomped in the direction of the hallway aiming for the phone, but he was beaten to it by Yamapi, who held the wireless phone high over his head.

“We don’t need to get into anything,” Yamapi said, calmly, keeping the phone out of Ryo’s reach.

“Hang on, how are we weak? I mean Hey! Say! Jump is by far the weakest in the company,” Shige said.

“But they’re little.” Koyama said,

“Oh, yeah I forgot they’re like 12,” Shige said.

“No the youngest is 15 already,” Koyama corrected, absently.

“Huh? Already?” Shige asked, perplexed.

“What do you mean already he’s about to turn 16 already,” Koyama said.

“Since when have you become an expert on Hey! Say Jump?” Masuda asked, curiously.

“Since never, I just remember because they had cake backstage at shounen club,” Koyama said with a shrug. “But anyway, they’re younger so they don’t count.”

“So we’re the weak ones?” Tegoshi asked tearfully.

“NO!” five voices responded.

“People just think we are,” Yamapi said, “so it makes no sense to get worked up over a silly little article like this.”

“Does Jin really make fun of us?” Ryo asked.

“Well, maybe not make fun of…more like…teasing?” Yamapi said, choosing his words carefully.

“Teasing?” Ryo’s voice was dangerously low.

“Umm maybe just a little,” Yamapi replied, averting his gaze from an angry Ryo.

“That is it! We’re calling!” Ryo announced, and as Yamapi flinched away, holding the phone closer to his chest, Ryo turned away and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Just as he’d flipped it, Shige, snatched it out of his hands. “Hey!” Ryo cried, as Shige held the phone over his head, away from Ryo.

“I don’t think you want to do that,” Shige said, “even if Jin did tease or anything.”

Ryo let out a growl, “there is no way, we’re weaker than them!”

“Well, I don’t know, I mean Ueda has been itching for a reason to knock you out for a while now,” Yamapi said, unthinkingly.

“Oh,yeah?!” Ryo challenged.

“Really, Pi that isn’t helping,” Shige said, shaking his head. The last thing needed to calm an angry Ryo was to present him with a challenge, and much less one from a guy he could hardly stand to be in a room with.

“I could beat Ueda’s pretty little face if I wanted,” Ryo declared, still seething.

“Oh, I don’t know, when was the last time you went boxing?” Koyama said, thoughtfully. “I mean Ueda trains a lot, and he really doesn’t like you too much considering how mean you were to him when you guys were juniors and all.”

“Hey! Don’t start, because I’m sure that you wouldn’t stand a chance against Nakamaru, and I’ve heard he’s been dying to get one over you for the last ‘Gekkan KoyaMaru’ segment where you got the little kid to make fun of his pictures!” Ryo said in one breathe. “Besides I’m sure I could take Ueda, just because he trains doesn’t mean I can’t beat his pretty little face!”

“Of course,” Shige said, reassuringly.

“Hey don’t you start too!” Koyama said, annoyed, “I know for a fact that Tanaka could beat your face in!” He was rather annoyed at how Shige was acting the part of the calm adult when in all other cases he’d be just as riled up as he and Ryo about what had been written in the article, and about the fact that Jin had badmouthed them even slightly.

“Of course he could, have you looked at him, he’d probably gangster rap me into oblivion and then jump on my face!” Shige replied, calmly.

“What about me?” Tegoshi asked, “I can fight someone too!” He announced.

“You can fight Taguchi,” Ryo replied, as he scrambled around Shige in an attempt to grab his phone.

“But Tegoshi might still lose,” Koyama said, penseively. “I mean Taguchi can do backflips and cartwheels…”

“I can take Taguchi!” Masuda interjected, eagerly. “Tegoshi can fight with Kamenashi!” he suggested. And turned to give Tegoshi pointers in how to bloody up the ‘K’ of KAT-TUN.

“Which would mean that Yamapi’s fighting with Jin,” Koyama reasoned.

“That’d be a good fight,” Tegoshi commented.

Yamapi merely shook his head, taking in the entire scene. It was quite comical really, Shige was flailing around dodging Ryo’s attempts at taking his cell phone, while Koyama sat idly on the sofa, and Tegoshi and Masuda stood talking strategy.

“And this is why we’re considered not only the weakest group, but the weirdest ones to boot,” Yamapi said.

“WE ARE NOT WEAK!” The five members of News yelled out.

“I never said we were,” Yamapi stated calmly. “Now can you just sit down, and relax? Today is supposed to be a relaxing day, remember?”

The others paid him no heed, and continued with their activities. The two Osakans tumbled about the floor while Tegoshi and Masuda continued to speak about the best way to bloody Kamenashi Kazuya’s nose.

Koyama had again taken control of the laptop and was busily typing on it, “Hey guys look there’s NEWS fanfiction!” he cried.

“EH?!” the last five members cried in unison, and scrambled around the laptop.

“SUGOI!” The two Osakan men cried together, as they abandoned the cellphone on floor and scrambled towards Koyama.

Together the six poured over the laptop, looking at the numerous posts. “What’s slash?” Tegoshi asked.

“Let’s not get into that,” Yamapi said. It was already a weird enough day as it was.

Then again it was just the basic weirdness of a Thursday afternoon.

The End  
=) hope you liked it at least somewhat, and I really hope no one took any of their comments seriously, like I said, I wrote this while I was sick, and under the influence of some really good cold medicine.


	4. Round one - Cosplay part II

Once the crowd had been quieted, the last two groups were ushered on stage. Taguchi and Nakamaru were presented first.

“And who might you two be?” Yoko inquired.

“Keito…desu?” Taguchi said, glancing at Nakamaru questioningly. Clearly he didn’t remember his characters name.

“Iie! Keita Ito!” Nakamaru hissed.

“Ah, right. Ito Keita desu,” Taguchi said, with a nod.

“Ano, Kazuki Endou desu!” Nakamaru announced, rather cutely.

“Hang on, it’s a couple cosplay,” Yoko began.

“And we are a couple,” Taguchi interjected, before he swung an arm around Nakamaru, his hand rested on the other man’s hip, and pulled him closer.

“Keita wouldn’t do that!” Nakamaru hissed. “Kazuki does the aggressive stuff! You’re supposed to behave as cutely as a girl!”

Taguchi pouted, before he swiftly let go, and took a step away from Nakamaru.

Nakamaru cleared his throat. “We’re a…shounnen ai couple,” he muttered.

“Huh?” Yoko asked, he’d spoken a little too low and the host couldn’t hear him.

“Shounnen Ai couple!” Nakamaru said, loudly, his face turning a very nice shade of red.

There was an excited gasp from the audience. If there was one thing better than a Johnny dressed up as a girl it was a Johnny being a true male lover to another male, that was enough to drive girls wild.

Yoko nodded, in understanding. “I see, well then go on ahead,” he indicated to the open stage.

Nakamaru and Taguchi nodded slowly, before Taguchi took a few steps towards the center, readying himself for the impending scene.

The lights dimmed and Nakamaru scurried to the outskirts of the stage, getting himself ready for his entrance. While Taguchi circulated center stage in what appeared to be almost a swaying dance, with a look on his face that would have made any angel jealous.

Nakamaru ran onto the stage panting. “Kazu-kun?” Taguchi asked, placing a hand on the other man’s arm, with a look of concern etched on his face.

“Keita,” Nakamaru panted, “It’s my fault you’re here,” he managed to choke out, his arms tightening around Taguchi’s shoulders.

Taguchi’s eyes widened slightly, he had completely forgotten what the skit was supposed to be about. Not that it was really his fault, Nakamaru had been going into way too much detail, anyone would have forgotten.

“Kazu-chan,” Taguchi said, lightly, breathily. “Aishiteru,” he murmured, pulling the older man closer, and leaning his head on his shoulder. This alone surprised Nakamaru, but what happened next totally pushed him over the edge.

Gingerly Taguchi leaned in, and placed a long and lingering kiss on Nakamaru’s neck. The kiss held for a few seconds, before Taguchi pulled away and pulled Nakamaru closer, much too close for comfort.

So close, that in the dark the audience seemed to have trouble figuring out whose limbs were whose. Of course there was a general gasp from the audience, and even Nakamaru himself was left breathless, and a bit unsteady on his feet.

“SCENE!” Taguchi yelled in Nakamaru’s ear, before pulling away and jumping about. “bleh,” he said. “That was really weird!”

Nakamaru was still rather dazed. A glance at Yoko said he was still completely speechless and was just ogling Taguchi who was fixing the cuff of his jacket, and was loosening his tie innocently.

“What was that?!” Nakamaru hissed, once he’d regained his composure and turned a heated look at the blond man.

“I forgot the rest,” Taguchi said, with a shrug.

Yoko still hadn’t moved from where he stood, the microphone clamped tightly in his hand. The small eight year old junior stepped in, and wrestled the mic away from his senpai.

Once he’d gotten the mic, the small boy spoke in a commanding voice. “Next couple!”

The lights shuddered on and off, as a few of the older juniors pulled Yoko off the stage, allowing the small boy to MC the current situation. Ryo and Masuda were shuffled onto the stage.

Ryo was dressed simply in a white martial-arts uniform, and with quite a bit of padding stuck around his chest. He also had a blue wig stuck on his head.

Masuda stood clad in what looked like a mismatched sweat-suite. The bottoms seemed to fit a bit tightly, as they clung to his calves and thighs, allowing the audience a look at the well toned muscles of his legs. The top was also tight around his chest, hugging his pectorals and snuggling about his waist, with a long sash tying the shirt securely around his waist. And plopped on his head was a nasty looking wig that had a long ponytail dangling around the back, and had quite a few fly aways covering his face.

Needless to say, both looked quite odd. “And who are you?” Chino asked, clutching the mic tightly, as he held it up to Ryo.

“Akane desu,” he replied nonchalantly.

“And you?” Chino asked, turning to Masuda, who stooped down and kneeled next to him.

He leaned into the microphone, “Ranma desu!” He said, smiling widely. Even through the disgusting wig, Masuda’s winning smile shined through, allowing many audience members to coo, and squeal.

“Cosplay for Ranma ½?” Chino said, uncertainly.

“Yep,” Masuda said, patting the junior on the back reassuringly.

“Alright, then please start!” Chino commanded.

Masuda nodded eagerly, while Ryo merely bowed his head, and gave the small boy a crooked smile.

The lights flickered again, as Ryo took a spot near the edge of the stage, rather close to the audience, and Masuda took a spot on the other side, and threw himself onto the ground, and stretched out lazily.

There was silence, that was quickly filled with Ryo’s shrieks. “RANMA!” He roared, in a high pitched voice, as he ran straight at the lazing man.

“Urusay Akane!” Masuda responded, turning onto his side, and covering his face.

“RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARU-CHAN?!” Ryo yelled, giving Masuda a swift kick.

“Ow!” Massuda cried, sitting up and glaring at Ryo. “What was that for?” he demanded, rubbing his leg.

“Where’s my Maru-chan?” Ryo asked, his voice dangerously low.

“I didn’t touch your stupid pet pig,” Massuda said. “Maybe he got himself lost again, that baka has no sense of direction.”

Ryo gave Massuda a swift smack on the head. “OW! THAT HURTS!” Massuda, cried, jumping to his feet.

Ryo bonked Massuda on the head, effectively flipping him on his back. “You are so lucky you’re a girl!” Massuda yelled.

Ryo let out an aggravated yell, before he grabbed a bucket from what looked like thin air, and splashed Massuda with it.

The lights shuttered again, and a moment later, Massuda stood spluttering this time in a red wig, and a padded chest.

“AKANE!” Massuda yelled, in a high pitched voice, that slightly resembled Tegoshi’s voice.

Without a word, Ryo flew at Massuda, effectively pinning the taller man to the ground.

“Where’s my Maru-chan!” he yelled.

“I don’t know!” Massuda yelled back, they were quite close at this moment, their noses nearly touching, before Ryo pulled back and gave Massuda firm smack on the head again.

Massuda in retaliation, pushed the older man back off of him, and flipped himself up, and he stood on his hands, quickly slipping across the stage, before he pulled himself back up and regained his balance.

Ryo had an almost animalistic look in his eye, as he displayed his long dormant ability of doing handstands, as he glided along the stage, and delivered a swift blow to Massuda, “Well, you’re a girl now!” He said, as he stood over a very annoyed Massuda.

“AKANE!” Massuda yelled, shoving Ryo’s foot off and pulling the short man towards him by the back of his neck, gracefully holding him as close as possible.

“I didn’t do anything to Maru-chan,” Massuda said, softly tucking Ryo under his arm.

“Don’t lie!” Ryo yelled, socking Massuda in one padded breast.

“OWWW!” Massuda gasped, releasing his hold on Ryo, and holding a hand to his chest. “That hurt!”

“It should have,” Ryo sniffed, wiping his nose.

Massuda pouted, and looked ready to yell again, but paused and just stared at Ryo.

“Akane?” he said, softly. Ryo didn’t respond, but his shoulders trembled slightly. Massuda let out a sigh, before plopping himself down beside Ryo.

He tried to fix the red wig, but ended up knotting it up even more. “I want Maru-chan,” Ryo sniffed, brokenly.

Massuda let out a long breath, “I swear I didn’t do a thing to Maru-chan, he’ll probably show up at some time, smelly and gross and then you can give him a bath,” he comforted, rubbing a hand on Ryo’s arm.

Ryo hiccupped, “Honto?”

Massuda nodded his head mechanically, before throwing another arm over Ryo. Ryo ended up with his head on Massuda’s bosom. It was in this manner that the light shut off, and a moment later Ryo and Massuda were cart wheeling around the stage.

“END!” They cried energetically. Massuda had already shed both the wig, and extra padding and was jumping about in his now loosely fitting clothes.

Ryo meanwhile, looked about the same, as he stood with a strangely sullen expression on his face.

Without batting a glance Chino Aoi announced the winner. “Nakamaru-senpai, Taguchi-senpai win.”

Ryo didn’t look happy, and Massuda had to force the shorter man off the stage. Taguchi gave a leap of happiness, and Nakamaru blushed prettily, looking anywhere but at the happy blonde man.

By this time, Yoko seemed to have regained feeling and hurried on stage, and briskly asked Aoi for the microphone. However Aoi had always been rather fond of microphones, and ran out of his senpai’s reach.

“Aoi-chan! I need the mic!” Yoko called, jogging towards the junior, who again slipped away.

The situation quickly escalated, with Kamenashi and Koki getting dragged onto the stage to try and help wrestle the microphone from the young boy.

“AOI-CHAN!” Kamenashi yelled, as he slipped on his high heeled shoes. Koki got himself tangled with Kamenashi and fell rather hard.

It wasn’t until Koyama came out, that Aoi jumped into the 26 year old’s arms, and handed him the microphone.

“I think he’s sending a message!” Jin said, with a snort.

All the pairs were assembled on the stage, why? Most of them had no idea, except that is Ueda who swore it was just so that they could be ogled, and because his life was awful he was still stuck wearing his sailor suite.

“Time to announce the winning team!” Yoko thundered, waving the microphone over his head, as Aoi was still on stage, and ready to take the microphone at any time.

The audience cheered loudly, and squeals were still heard along with the name calling of all the favorites on stage.

All pairs stood together, in order of their performance. They all looked completely disheveled, Massuda and Ryo especially, as Massuda was still quite wet, and had his wig tangled around his neck, making Tegoshi stare at him worriedly, hoping he wouldn’t suffocate because of it.

Ueda and Jin stood together, with Jin sporting a bruise on his left check, that he skillfully managed to cover with half of his hair. Ueda on the other hand, looked absolutely gorgeous, but with a very sour expression, and with a glare in his eyes that warded off the affectionate coo’s from the audience.

“The winners for best romantic couple cosplay, is….wining two to one….KAT-TUN!” Yoko thundered.

“YEAH!” the winning group thundered, Koki throwing a fist in the air for triumph, while Kamenashi and Taguchi danced around in a circle together. Nakamaru was still sporting a blush, but managed to smile. Jin in turn had turned to Ueda, fully planning on capitalizing with a hug to the older man, but Ueda had merely curtsied to the audience and hurried off the stage, pulling his gloves off in the process and threw them at Jin’s head.

The members of NEWS on the other hand looked anything but happy. Tegoshi looked ready to start a fight with Koki who incidentally was mimicking Tegoshi’s own victory dance, and was busily shoving his rear end in Tegoshi’s direction.

Ryo was being calmed by both Koyama and Yamapi, who had already shed his wig, and was busily pulling Ryo’s off, while Koyama attempted to rub Ryo’s head and hand like an eight year old in an attempt to calm him.

Shige looked a bit annoyed, and was busily picking at his hair, that was already shedding vast amounts of white flakes from all the gel he’d stuffed on it. “Why did I even bother with it?” he muttered, to Massuda, who was helping him pull it off.

Massuda looked a bit sad, his face downcast as he helped his band member. “Don’t worry, Massu,” Shige comforted. “They only won because they look more like girls than we do.”

Massuda had to smile at that, how could he not? He sneaked a glance at the still celebrating group, and indeed noticed how prettily feminine they seemed to be. Kamenashi without make-up was really a lot prettier than half the models out there, who loaded their faces with about a pound of make-up. And Jin alone was probably enough to make any straight guy go the other way.

He laughed, and loudly. All turned to stare at him, “you’re right Shige,” he managed out in between laughs. KAT-TUN just stopped, and took quizzical glances at NEWS.

Tegoshi and Shige too started laughing, while Koyama had to fight down a smile. Ryo didn’t look capable of laughing, while Yamapi took a look at Jin and felt his mouth twitch a bit, before he buried his face in Ryo’s wig.

The murderous glance Jin was throwing at his best friend, was enough to make the producer nervous, and he yelled into Yoko’s ear piece. “GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF NOW!”

“AH!” Yoko cried, as the producers voice reverberated in his ear. “Okay, break!” he yelled on the stage, pulling Jin off the stage by the collar. “We’ll go over next week’s challenge in a minute,” he announced, motioning for the juniors to head on stage.

“Just do a mix of Happiness and Darling,” he ordered, pushing one of them out onto the stage.

The juniors hurried onto the stage trying to remember the dances they’d been taught about a month ago.

* * *

After both groups had been pulled out of their costumes and fixed quickly by the stylists they were pushed back onto the stage, in their usual attire.

KAT-TUN in overly fluffed fur, and for Koki a pair of jeans and his own graphic tee. NEWS meanwhile was stuffed into brightly colored clothing, much to Massuda’s delight.

Both groups calmly made their way to the stage and took their respective spots, well away from each other. Massuda was actually made to stand behind both Shige and Yamapi, mostly because Yamapi was a bit scared as to what Jin may do to the smiling boy.

Yoko came back out with two juniors in tow, each holding a drawstring bag.

“HAI! Now that we’ve got our first week’s winner, we’ll be keeping a tally here,” Yoko said, pointing at the large screen behind him, that immediately opened and revealed a large board detailing the points for each team. The total being 1-0 at the moment in KAT-TUN’s favor.

Tegoshi tried not to glare, but failed and fell to glaring at the floor, with his arms crossed.

“Now, we’ll decide next week’s competition. This time it’ll be a one on one challenge,” Yoko stated. “And the competitors and event type will be chosen through these,” he said, indicating at the drawstring bags both juniors were clutching.

“The first competitor has been decided for KAT-TUN as they’ve won the first challenge,” Yoko continued. “Ueda-kun,” he said, allowing a moment for the audience to express their enthusiasm.

Ueda gave a deep bow, before stepping forward to Yoko.

“Alright, in this bag we’ve got blocks, each corresponding to all of the NEWS members, the one you pick is the one you’ll be facing next week,” Yoko said, and pushed the junior forward towards Ueda.

The Junior trembled a bit, he’d always been a bit scared of Ueda. Ueda wordlessly stuck his hand into the bag, and fumbled around a bit, until his hand closed on a block. He gingerly pulled it out, and took a glance at it.

The block was laminated in purple and read out in perfect Kana, Koyama Keichiiro. Ueda immediately wanted to throw the block back in and get another, but was thwarted as Yoko took the block and read it out loud.

Yamapi let out a sigh of relief, Ueda wouldn’t be facing Ryo. Ryo looked completely bored, while both Shige and Massuda looked apprehensively at Koyama, who merely smiled complacently.

Ueda looked rather sour, it wouldn’t be that much of a challenged to beat NEWS’ mother, if anything he’d probably get bored half-way through the entire thing.

“Alright now, Koyama you’ll get to pick the event type,” Yoko announced, as the other junior hurried forward and eagerly offered Koyama the bag.

Koyama gave the boy a friendly smile and pat on the head, as he reached in. He fumbled a bit, trying to find one that felt nice in his hand. A few seconds later he pulled out a green block with an insignia of a brain on it.

Koyama stared at, puzzled, what could it mean?

Yoko took the block, and had to stifle a laugh when he saw Koyama staring at him questioningly.

“Koyama has picked the brain-buster!” Yoko announced, loudly.

“EH?” Was the general reaction from the audience. KAT-TUN looked as though Christmas had come early, with Jin and Koki sharing Cheshire cat grins and Ueda fighting down his own grin.

“EH?” Koyama asked, stricken, as was the entire group. Tegoshi’s eyes widened enough that they looked as though they were going to pop out, Ryo looked disappointed. Massuda, Yamapi and Shige alone remained expressionless, although weather it was from determination or from having already given up hope no one was able to tell.

“So it’s a smarts game?” Koyama clarified, only leading to Tegoshi and Ryo’s groaning, and allowing Taguchi and Kamenashi to snort into their elbows.


End file.
